


Una Giornata Perfetta

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Lo Hobbit - Movieverse<br/>Genere: Introspettivo – Erotico - Romantico<br/>Rating: VM18<br/>Personaggi: Thranduil, Thorin, Legolas, Aurethel (OC), Caleloth (OC), Cabranel (OC), Gwilwilel (OC)<br/>Riassunto: “Io sono l'albero, e la mia importanza è solo nei frutti e nei fiori che mi sono stati affidati - sorrise lievemente, soffermando la sua attenzione sui resti di una delle brocche che Aurethel al mattino aveva mandato in frantumi, e che nella successiva costernazione si era dimenticata di portare via - I cocci che Aurethel lascia qua e là, i rossori di Caleloth - sorrise in modo più deciso, guardandosi ancora attorno - gli oscuri tormenti di Cabranel... » disse avvicinandosi, gli occhi negli occhi del figlio « Voi tutti siete molto più importanti di me. Ogni cosa di questo Reame, ogni foglia, ogni radice, la linfa che scorre nelle sue vene... sono più importanti di me. Ma la bellezza di questa terra è fuggevole… Non come lei, che aveva negli occhi i cieli di Aman . Come te ... “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Giornata Perfetta

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A parte i ben noti personaggi principali, gli elfi di questo racconto sono mie creazioni. Dalla prima, Aurethel, l’elfa dell’aurora, nasce l’idea di dedicare i successivi capitoli alle varie fasi della giornata. Ogni capitolo porta poi anche il nome di un elfo. Solo quello finale porta il nome di Thranduil, ma come risulterà evidente Thranduil è il protagonista principale di tutta la storia. Cinque capitoli thranduil-centrici, dove persino Thorin passa leggermente in secondo piano. Gwilwilel è il nome che ho dato alla moglie di Thranduil, che nel racconto a lei dedicato chiamavo Dealan-Dè, “farfalla” in gaelico. In un altro sito ho letto che i dandelion, “i fiori della sposa” ( i nostri umili “denti di leone”) sono a volte chiamati dealan de.  
> Gli altri due personaggi originali sono Caleloth, il giovane “elfo verde”, e il misterioso Cabranel, “l’elfo dei corvi”. Già introdotti entrambi in racconti precedenti. Mi scuso per il mio uso spericolato e presuntuoso del Sindarin. Non dovrei scrivere racconti lunghi, perché poi mi incarto. Non dovrei inventare nomi Sindarin, perché non conosco la lingua. Ma insomma, è divertente …  
> Dedica: A scrapheap_sama, che mi chiese di scrivere di Legolas, suggerendomi un confronto con il padre sull’argomento sentimentale. Grazie, mia cara, ogni tua parola è sempre preziosa.  
> Ringraziamenti (a loro insaputa):  
> Ancora scrapheap_sama, che con le sue parole bellissime mi ha incoraggiata. Lei ama gli elfi e il Silmarillion, su cui proprio recentemente ha scritto una splendida storia, All’Alba.  
> L’immancabile Enedhil, un’autorità nel fandom, che spesso a sua insaputa mi ispira. Lei è bravissima e non ha bisogno di presentazioni. E io invece avevo bisogno di un’ispirazione per Legolas, di cui avevo soggezione. E chi meglio di lei? Del suo Legolas così fiero e puro? L’incontro tra Legolas e Thranduil si ispira anche al suo Shelter You, soprattutto per incomunicabilità tra i due e la frustrazione di Legolas.  
> Un ultimo ringraziamento a KateKat, che non credo scriva in questo fandom. Lei proviene dal fandom di HP, come me. Riascoltando Hurt dei NIN, per cui lei aveva scritto una bella song-fic, My Sweetest Friend, ho definito il mio Cabranel. E Mainwe, con Inchiostro Verde. Le note diventeranno più lunghe del racconto, ma mi piacciono queste connessioni ...  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.
> 
> Come scrivevo sopra, almeno tre forse mi appartengono, o forse no. Non c’è niente nel fandom che appartenga solo a me, persino i personaggi originali sono ispirati da altri (qualcuno ricorderà Eol, qualcuno forse persino Severus Snape). Ma va bene così, io mi sono divertita. Spero anche voi ;)

Il Mattino  
(Aurethel) 

 

Aurethel dal passo lieve attraversò veloce le stanze. Le gambe bianche e sottili, la tunichetta impalpabile leggermente scesa a scoprire un lembo di pelle, la nivea spalla dove si posavano i capelli rossi, lingue di fuoco sinuose che il sole accendeva filtrando dalle tende.

Lui la fissò per un attimo e aprì appena le labbra in un’espressione a metà tra la sorpresa e il sorriso.

Era lì come sempre per rispondere a una provocazione.  
Ma quel giorno c’era un’aria diversa.  
C’era più luce, per cominciare.  
Una bella giornata di fine estate, calda, profumata, tutta accesa di soffici bagliori.

E poi c’era l’elfo. L’inizio e la fine di ogni suo pensiero, da almeno un mese. Da quando, con prepotenza sospetta, aveva imprigionato i nani. E relegato Thorin in una cella lontana da tutte le altre.  
Colui che passava con sorriso ineffabile fuori della sua porta, sfiorando con la scia argentata dell’abito le sbarre nere della sua prigione.  
« È un vero peccato che il Principe dei Nani sia oggi rinchiuso senza poter vedere il sole. È una così bella giornata … »  
L’aria sfrontata, il mento alzato, mentre lasciava le segrete senza degnarlo di un solo sguardo.  
Il povero Caleloth dietro di lui si affannava a scansare ostacoli, tripodi, candelabri a parete, radici, che potessero trattenere a qualsiasi livello la sontuosa e ingombrante veste del Re.

All’improvviso però il giovanotto dagli occhi verdi tornò indietro. Guardò dentro la cella di Thorin, l’espressione al solito sospesa tra imbarazzo e risentimento. Entrò per appoggiare il vassoio della colazione.  
« Smetti di percuotere le pareti » sibilò al nano, che senza accorgersi aveva già colpito l’incolpevole pietra per ben due volte, per imporsi di stare zitto e per negare al Re persino la soddisfazione di uno sguardo.  
Tale ostentazione di indifferenza, però, non doveva essergli riuscita troppo bene, poiché Caleloth per l’ennesima volta era uscito lasciando aperta la porta della cella.  
“ Questa volta scappo “ si disse Thorin, se non altro per non darla vinta all’elfo sovrano.  
Si vide però con l’immaginazione mentre due altissimi elfi lo fermavano, lo riportavano in cella, sollevandolo poco dignitosamente per le ascelle da un lato e dall’altro; arruffato, infuriato e come sempre sconfitto.

Avrebbe potuto fare ben di peggio, fingendo di non aver visto il segnale che gli consentiva l’accesso alle stanze del Re. Ignorando la calcolata negligenza della guardia, restare nella propria cella e disprezzare ostentatamente la provocazione del sovrano. Ci aveva provato, una volta. Il risultato era stato quello di non vedere Thranduil per una settimana, durante la quale si era sentito così miserabile da chiedersi quale fosse il male peggiore.  
L’umiliazione o la solitudine? Cosa sceglieva questa volta?  
Non era poi così scontato. Così come non era scontato che lasciare la cella equivalesse a finire tra le braccia del Re.  
La Reggia era piena di luce, Thorin ne intravedeva i bagliori, e dalla sua cella in penombra gli sembrava di avvertirne il calore sulla pelle.  
Sentiva l’aria profumata, e un odore di sole e un sapore insieme dolce e salato sotto la lingua.  
Ancora … Non c’era verso che i suoi pensieri, per quanto lontani e segreti e sospesi, non finissero per posarsi ancora e sempre sulla pelle bianca di Thranduil.  
Basta, doveva uscire.  
Camminare nella luce brillante dei corridoi, rubare con gli occhi uno spicchio di cielo tra il ramo di un albero e il contorno di una finestra …  
Passeggiare tranquillamente e, nell’incontrare le guardie, mantenendo la stessa lenta indifferenza ritornare in cella, senza farsi nemmeno toccare.

Così, mentre con distacco comunque guardingo percorreva gli altissimi corridoi sospesi, aveva intravisto Aurethel che veloce svoltava in direzione delle stanze del Re. Era una brezza bianca e rossa dal passo veloce e dal sorriso radioso, un’incantevole messaggera dell’aurora. E Thorin l’aveva seguita.  
Passando da una stanza all’altra con una fretta non priva di intralci (una volta aveva lasciato cadere una brocca di porcellana, più volte dai bacili che trasportava era traboccata involontariamente dell’acqua) la giovane ancella non aveva ancora trovato il tempo e il modo di intravedere Thorin.  
Accadde infine quando uscendo scompostamente con due vassoi tra le mani e una brocca sotto il braccio, aveva finito per scivolare sull’acqua che lei stessa aveva versato.  
Afferrando al volo una tenda e girando su se stessa con una grazia da ballerina era riuscita a mantenersi in piedi, trattenendo almeno la brocca.  
I due vassoi d’argento erano volati di piatto finendo a terra con un tintinnio gentile, rilasciando nell’aria il profumo e il colore di innumerevoli petali di fiori.  
Era una visione non si sapeva se più buffa o più poetica, e Thorin non poté fare a meno di provare ad afferrarle un braccio, per evitare almeno una parte del disastro.  
« Aurethel » la voce ferma e decisa di Thranduil sferzò l’aria, proveniente da uno dei locali celati dai pesanti tendaggi.  
Ancora lui, ancora e sempre.  
Era come se Thranduil fosse in ogni atomo, in ogni fibra, in ogni vibrazione del reame Boscoso: nella linfa delle piante, nel profumo dei fiori, nel manto leggero dell’ombra.  
E nulla gli sfuggiva.  
Thorin sospirò rassegnato, poi con gesto impulsivo scostò la tenda. Aurethel raccolse in fretta i due vassoi da terra e corse via.

Tra morbidi cuscini foderati di seta bianca, Thranduil giaceva mollemente. Indossava una vestaglia rossa aperta sul petto, le lunghe gambe, un po’ scomposte, erano visibili fino alla coscia.  
Era un’immagine di placida grazia, persino un po’ disordinata rispetto al solito impeccabile contegno del Re.  
Il capo leggermente chinato, le guance rosse, mangiava una mela. Già vederlo mangiare sembrava incredibile. Ma ancora più sorprendente era quello sguardo beato, l’evidente piacere con cui affondava i denti bianchissimi nella superficie rossa e verde, splendente, dello sferico frutto, raggiungendo la pallida polpa. Sembrava talmente deliziato da non accorgersi nemmeno del suo ospite.  
Thorin, da parte sua, lo osservava un po’ incantato e un po’ indispettito.

Infine il Re si degnò di sollevare su di lui lo sguardo di giada. Un’occhiata beffarda, e poi tornò a mangiare.  
Thorin grugnì una protesta impaziente, che non sembrò sortire alcun effetto sull’elfo.  
Dopo un tempo interminabile, di cui Thorin perse comunque la cognizione, lo sguardo attento su quelle labbra tenere bagnate di succo, sul balenare dei denti candidi, persino sul tocco delicato delle dita appoggiate alla buccia lucente, Thranduil infine si degnò di parlare: « Caleloth ha lasciato ancora la porta aperta? »  
Thorin si sentì avvampare, ma si riprese subito: «Devi avere dei servitori piuttosto stupidi » sibilò. Thranduil lo guardò ancora «Non è un servitore. È una guardia »  
« C’è differenza? » mormorò Thorin. «Sì – rispose Thranduil stupito – Le mie guardie difendono il mio popolo. I miei servi – fece una lunga pausa – si occupano solo di me » affermò con distratta arroganza. Un’altra mela, più rossa della precedente, aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
Ma prima inclinò la testa, sorridendo graziosamente al Re dei nani « Vuoi una mela? » la voce come una carezza, gli occhi tornati limpidi e ridenti.  
Thorin pensò che avrebbe potuto almeno baciarlo, prima di andarsene.  
Ma dietro le tende un frastuono dissonante annunciò l'ennesimo guaio della piccola elfa.  
«Aurethel » Thranduil scandì le sillabe con freddezza, ma senza alzare la voce. La giovane entrò, le gote rosse, gli occhi azzurri sul punto di riempirsi le lacrime, la veste così scompostamente drappeggiata sul fragile corpo che la scollatura, pericolosamente scesa su una spalla, arrivava a rivelare l’ombra di un piccolo capezzolo nero.  
Come al solito, era buffa e bellissima.  
Suo malgrado Thorin sorrise. La giovane elfa aveva il potere di calmare i suoi nervi, di rasserenarlo, laddove invece la bellezza solenne ma vibrante di Thranduil aveva il potere di agitarlo.  
A quanto pare, comunque, l'imprevedibile presenza di Aurethel non aveva su Thranduil lo stesso effetto che aveva su Thorin.  
« Riuscirò ad avere un vassoio di petali per la mia vasca? » il sarcasmo di Thranduil non mascherava del tutto la sua impazienza.  
Il Re degli elfi si alzò in tutta la sua notevole statura, sistemò distrattamente la vestaglia sul petto, senza poter fare molto per la lunghezza insufficiente. Non sembrava disturbarlo, d'altronde, il fatto che le gambe lunghe e ben disegnate uscissero nude poco sotto le cosce.  
Ad Aurethel accadde allora una cosa strana; con le braccia strette al petto, più bianche della sua tunica candida, le gambe sottili che tremavano un poco, sembrava più piccola che mai, un uccellino scappato dal nido, ma pure brillava di luce propria: la pelle diafana, i capelli fulgidi, gli occhi che splendevano come l'acqua toccata dal sole. E come un piccolo uccello della foresta levò la sua voce: « Mio signore, ti prego di scusarmi. Riporterò subito il vassoio nei tuoi giardini, avrai i fiori più belli » Lo slancio, la passione che mise in quelle semplici parole sembravano degni di miglior causa, ma erano commoventi.  
Aurethel non si stava scusando, stava letteralmente alzando una preghiera al suo signore. Lo guardava adorante, e la luce un po’ fosca ma intensa che scendeva da lui, come di sole che si affacci da nuvole nere, sembrava inondarla di un tale fulgore da farla bruciare in autocombustione.  
Thorin ne era incantato, e in un modo del tutto casto, di quell’incanto che si può provare davanti a uno spettacolo della natura, e con quel segreto compiacimento che può avere un adulto davanti a una giovane creatura (tali sarebbero stati, se le età degli elfi e dei nani fossero paragonabili).  
Ma subito il nano si voltò a guardare Thranduil, e un profondo turbamento lo colpì nel comprendere che era geloso della giovane ancella, di quell’adorazione a cui nessuno poteva restare indifferente.  
Era così, infatti. Un sorriso lieve come l’increspatura di un lago sfiorò le labbra serrate di Thranduil, e i suoi occhi presero il tono azzurro di quelli di Aurethel.  
« Molto bene – il sorriso divenne un po’ più definito – allora ti aspetto »  
Le ciglia chiarissime, quasi bionde, di lei tremarono sugli occhi limpidi « Grazie, mio signore »  
Lei girò in fretta sui piccoli piedi scalzi, ma lui ne richiamò ancora l’attenzione « E, Aurethel – la ragazza si voltò – non cogliere i dandelion se ti fanno starnutire, o finirai per far cadere tutto anche questa volta » Thranduil ora sorrideva davvero, e Thorin guardandolo stava malissimo, poiché era una vera tortura vederlo interagire con gli altri elfi, con un garbo e un fascino che un nano non avrebbe mai sperimentato.  
La ragazza si agitò, un po’ preoccupata, e il suo profluvio di parole sussurrate con un filo di voce raccontò a Thorin di una scena che si ripeteva quasi ogni giorno, con la piccola elfa che combinava guai ripetuti, ma sempre fermamente decisa ad assecondare i gusti del Re.  
E non aveva importanza se i dandelion la facevano starnutire, lei li avrebbe presi lo stesso, perché al Re piacevano, gli ricordavano i tempi passati, e lei sarebbe stata forte e … tanto si agitò che di nuovo quasi cadde, e questa volta direttamente tra le braccia dell’imponente sovrano.  
Quasi si aspettasse l’ennesimo disastro, Thranduil fu pronto a sorreggerla, e senza che lei si rendesse conto in un istante era già nella salda presa delle regali braccia.  
Appoggiata al petto seminudo di lui, il mento alzato e gli occhi luminosi, lei non parlava più, mentre lui sorrideva.  
« Vai – disse con un tono di voce che comunque non ammetteva repliche – e fai come ti ho detto »  
Aurethel scappò letteralmente, probabilmente provocando altri piccoli crolli tra i corridoi del Reame Boscoso.  
Ma Thorin non era più divertito, né commosso da lei. Ora ne era geloso. Aveva avvertito distintamente la corrente di attrazione tra loro, aveva riconosciuto la scintilla di curiosità e di interesse negli occhi del re, che con quel loro trascolorare dal verde all’azzurro erano ipnotici e mutevoli come il cielo prima di un temporale.  
Ma non era solo la gelosia a turbare Thorin. Ne era consapevole, la accettava. Ormai non mentiva più nemmeno a se stesso, era fin troppo evidente che la libidine e il desiderio di rivalsa non erano più sufficienti a descrivere i suoi sentimenti per Thranduil.  
No, ciò che lo turbava davvero, ciò che lo addolorava e lo piegava fino a togliergli il fiato, era la consapevolezza di non avere alcun diritto sull’altro.  
Non aveva diritto di essere geloso, meno che meno di pretendere un’esclusiva.  
Thranduil non era suo, non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
Qualche tempo prima avrebbe alzato con sdegno le spalle: “E nemmeno lo voglio, se non per qualche notte “ “Non posso volerlo, io lo odio. Odio tutto quello che è, quello che ci ha fatto …”  
Thorin ricordava bene quei patetici tentativi di sfuggire al proprio destino, pensieri che ormai, sebbene ancora dolorosi, non erano più credibili.  
Ma Thranduil, a cui nulla sfuggiva, si girò verso di lui, e aveva quella struggente intensità nello sguardo che raramente mostrava, una malinconia, una tristezza, che sembrava riservare solo a Thorin.  
« Creatura adorabile, non è vero? » «Sì » rispose brevemente Thorin, sospeso sulla propria rovina.  
« Sarebbe molto più semplice con lei » Thranduil lo guardò gravemente, e Thorin provò vergogna per il sollievo che lo invadeva, facendolo sentire più smarrito e maldestro di una piccola ancella innamorata.  
Ma senza aggiungere altro gli voltò le spalle, e se ne andò.

 

Il Mezzogiorno  
(Legolas)

 

A volte la rabbia lo invadeva con un ruggito, partendo dalle viscere o dal cuore, a seconda delle situazioni, inondando la sua testa con un flusso tempestoso di sangue.  
A quel punto ogni cosa in lui, viscere, cuore, testa, concorreva per contenere quell’urlo bestiale, e la rabbia si concentrava in un punto del collo, doloroso e pulsante.  
E Thranduil non urlava.  
Poiché non era cosa naturale per un elfo. Per un elfo era normale il controllo.  
Ciò che comunque era perturbante sopra ogni cosa era provare un tale feroce, infinito furore.  
Una frustrazione così profonda, con origini così lontane.  
« Sei uno strano elfo » gli aveva detto Thorin la notte prima. Un sorriso indecifrabile sulle labbra ispide e dure. Poi, imprigionandolo sotto di sé, il nano era sceso a leccargli il collo; quasi sapesse che la rabbia di Thranduil si incastrava proprio lì, con un grido strozzato in gola. Aveva lasciato allora sulla pelle liscia un bacio fugace, rapinoso, con i denti che afferravano leggermente un lembo di carne, la barba che sfiorava ruvidamente l'elfo, eccitandolo e sciogliendo il suo grido in un gemito lieve.  
Thorin a volte sapeva.

Quel giorno comunque non era uno di quelli atti a cavargli un grido. Piuttosto un sospiro tagliente, sferzante, annoiato.  
Ancora rumore dalle cucine.  
Ma come gli era saltato in mente di assegnare Aurethel e Caleloth ai servzi? Dal mattino era tutto un precipitare di stoviglie, un rincorrersi di voci allarmate « Hai lasciato l'acqua sul fuoco! » « Hai dimenticato il miele! » « Quel monte di mele sta cadendo! » « La tua veste si è impigliata tra le tende! »  
E Thranduil non faceva fatica ad immaginare l'origine di tanti guai e confusione.  
« No, vieni qua, se tiri ancora verrà giù tutto » la voce scherzosa ma decisa di Legolas raggiunse Thranduil nella sua stanza personale.  
"La sua tana", la chiamava Legolas da bambino.  
Pochi erano ammessi in quel privato nascondiglio. Solo Legolas e le sue guardie più fidate. A volte qualche servo particolarmente fedele e gradito al Re (Thorin fino a quel mattino non vi era mai entrato, e quello era perciò uno dei pochi locali in cui non avevano mai fatto sesso).  
Da uno spiraglio della propria tenda di seta rossa Thranduil intravide Aurethel e Legolas.  
Lei con la fibbia della cintura aveva trovato il modo di agganciarsi alle splendide tende color avorio del corridoio, e Legolas l'aiutava a districarsi.  
Il ragazzo rideva, ma in modo franco e complice, mentre lei aveva le guance come i capelli, del colore dell'aurora.  
Thranduil sorrise. Erano belli. La testa bionda del figlio accanto a quella fiammante della sua ancella, tra scambi di risate (ora anche lei si era sciolta un poco) e di parole gentili, intrecciati con i corpi e con le mani come in un gioco.  
Non un gioco d'amore.  
Un gioco e basta, e perciò molto importante.  
A Gwilwilel sarebbero piaciuti. Lei amava le belle cose e le belle persone. E sapeva vedere la bellezza.  
In un eroico tentativo per liberarsi insieme delle tende e del bel biondino che aveva accanto, Aurethel tentò uno strappo più violento, lacerando malamente la tenda.  
Thranduil serrò le labbra.  
Le cose belle nel suo regno non sarebbero durate a lungo, se avesse lasciato ancora Aurethel ai servizi e Caleloth di guardia (non era un caso se fin dal mattino alcuni nani erano stati sorpresi a girovagare liberamente fuori delle proprie celle, in particolare Fili, il nipote sconsiderato di Thorin, e lo stesso Principe dei nani, con cui Thranduil si era scontrato qualche ora prima).  
« Aurethel! » «Mio signore... » mormorò lei.  
Era talmente imbarazzata che la sua pelle si era fatta a chiazze, un mosaico candido e scarlatto.  
Galantemente Legolas si pose davanti a lei, quasi a difenderla da una furia che in realtà appariva alquanto controllata.  
«Ada... » disse Legolas.  
Thranduil lo ignorò. O finse di ignorarlo, poiché non c'era stato neanche un momento nel corso dei secoli in cui quelle due sillabe, pronunciate dalla fresca voce di un bimbo e poi da quella ferma di un adulto, non avessero suscitato in lui un moto di sorpresa e poi di esultanza.  
«Posso sapere che cos'è che ti turba tanto? » chiese Thranduil ad Aurethel, con voce un po' fredda e gli occhi attentamente posati su di lei.  
«Niente, mio signore, niente... »  
«Ti piace lavorare al mio servizio? » la voce del Re non si era addolcita, mantenendo lo stesso tono distaccato ed inquisitorio.  
«Oh, sì, mio signore, mi piace moltissimo... » Aurethel impallidì. Ora era così bianca, quasi traslucida, che sulle braccia magre erano visibili fragili reticoli di venuzze azzurre.  
Legolas la guardò, preoccupato e quasi impietosito. L'ipotesi di lasciare il servizio, e la persona, del Re, doveva sembrare a quell'ingenua creatura una rovina senza possibilità di salvezza.  
«Ada - tornò a dire Legolas - non essere duro con lei »  
«Voglio solo sapere - rispose Thranduil scandendo le parole, girando appena il collo per scoccare una gelida occhiata anche al figlio - se il lavoro che svolge per me è così penoso, o così difficile, o imbarazzante, da farle perdere la consueta grazia e renderla una fonte inesauribile di guai... » La povera Aurethel avvampò per l'ennesima volta, ma questa volta Legolas a stento trattenne un sorriso, poiché lo sguardo scambiato velocemente con il padre gli suggeriva che la questione non era poi così grave.  
Thranduil stava giocando, in quel suo modo sornione e forse un po' crudele, ma non privo di stimoli per coloro che lo circondavano.  
Aurethel, forse perché disperata, forse perché era più forte di quello che sembrava, colse l'occasione che le era offerta. «Sono sicura, mio signore, che l'esperienza mi darà l'abilità di servire in cucina senza fare danni eccessivi - persino a lei sfuggì un sorriso - e che la grazia che avete la bontà di riconoscermi, insieme al mio talento per la musica, che ancora non vi è noto, mi saranno molto utili in qualsiasi occasione in cui vorrete ammettere la mia presenza »  
Anche Thranduil sorrise, colpito da quell'improvvisa audacia. «Ne sono certo, mia cara » le rispose.

Rientrando nelle proprie stanze, seguito dal figlio, sorrideva ancora. « Se tutti i miei soldati fossero altrettanto coraggiosi e intraprendenti nei momenti più disperati, non dovrei più preoccuparmi » Si fermarono entrambi, l’alto elfo e dietro quello più piccolo e nervoso. L’uno dritto e impassibile, l’altro irrequieto e appassionato, persino nei gesti più banali.  
Legolas parlò, lo sguardo azzurro che diventava grave « Che cosa ti preoccupa, padre? »  
« Nulla » rispose Thranduil senza guardarlo.  
« Nulla … Questa è sempre la tua risposta. “Nulla” se ti domando delle tue preoccupazioni, “nulla” se ti chiedo cosa sta succedendo, “nulla” se ti interrogo sulla tua vita … »  
« Non voglio angustiarti inutilmente »  
« Già. È tutto inutile … » rifletté Legolas amaramente, quasi parlando a sé stesso.  
« A tempo debito saprai – disse Thranduil fermandosi e fissandolo con intensità – e tu farai grandi cose, cose più grandi di me e della mia storia »  
« A tempo debito … e nel frattempo non so niente di quello che succede nella stessa reggia in cui vivo, nelle stanze di mio padre »  
Legolas guardò fuori proprio mentre due guardiani attraversavano i corridoi con passo spedito e quasi baldanzoso.  
Uno di loro in particolare destava l’attenzione degli osservatori, per la propria andatura e per il proprio aspetto.  
Era infatti alto e snello come grandissima parte degli elfi di Thranduil, ma trasmetteva una specie di energia animalesca, irradiava da lui una forza feroce e sanguigna, come l’aura che circonda un predatore.  
Molti, pur senza conoscerlo, l’avrebbero definito “pericoloso”.  
Aveva lunghi capelli lisci e corvini, che scendevano a coprire la schiena dritta e nervosa., e occhi scintillanti.  
Tutto in lui suggeriva potenza e minaccia.  
Il suo nome era Cabranel.  
L’elfo bruno, sentendosi osservato, fece a sua volta saettare su Legolas il proprio sguardo tenebroso, e rispose alle attenzioni del principe con un breve, indecifrabile sorriso. Reagì invece con un secco cenno del capo allo sguardo gelido e impassibile di Thranduil.  
Legolas serrò le labbra e indurì lo sguardo “Non so chi frequenti … “ disse più piano e con voce vibrante.  
Thranduil, che aveva osservato con grande attenzione le reazioni del figlio, sospirò prima di chiedere: « Ti riferisci a Cabranel? » « Non solo » rispose Legolas senza riuscire a reggere gli occhi del padre, ma abbassando velocemente il capo, le guance leggermente arrossate.  
Di fronte a quel gesto Thranduil apparentemente non si scompose, anche se un osservatore attento avrebbe notato un tremito fugacissimo sulle sue labbra delicate, un bagliore altrettanto rapido nello sguardo chiaro. « Cabranel non è niente per me » disse.  
« Cabranel è inaffidabile. È subdolo … sleale … » la voce di Legolas tremò di indignazione. C’era una domanda sospesa nelle sue parole.  
Thranduil scosse la testa « Cabranel è contorto, egoista, ambizioso. Ma non è sleale, ti sbagli »  
Legolas alzò sul padre occhi lucidi e pieni di dolorose domande. « Non è niente per me » ripeté Thranduil con una specie di tenerezza nella voce.  
« Come puoi fidarti di lui? »  
« Mi fido di lui, sì – confermò Thranduil inaspettatamente – Poiché è intelligente. Valoroso. Non ha paura di niente. E … tiene a me »  
Il Re pronunciò quelle parole con un’intensità carica di significati, poiché gli era ormai chiara la direzione dei dubbi del figlio, e sebbene non volesse affrontare in alcun modo l’argomento della sua vita più intima, nondimeno non intendeva nascondersi, non l’aveva mai fatto.  
L'ultima frase fu per Legolas come un schiaffo.  
I suoi occhi erano specchi azzurri e senza ombre, e quando li sollevò sul bel volto teso del padre a Thranduil ricordarono altri occhi, purissimi e ormai lontani.  
« Perché ti sei sposato? » domandò Legolas prima ancora di poter ragionare sul peso di quelle parole.  
« Era mio dovere » rispose Thranduil con asciutta freddezza .  
« Era un dovere mia madre, ero un dovere... io? »  
« Tua madre... - Thranduil si girò repentinamente verso la finestra, volgendo le spalle al figlio - era la mia luce - la voce del re era incrinata, ma rimase chiara e forte - Lei ha fatto di me un buon Re ... »  
« E se lei fosse viva ... » quella sospensione nella frase di Legolas era carica di amarezza più che di ironia. e fu per questo che Thranduil gli permise una tale insinuazione, voltandosi con calma verso di lui « Se lei fosse viva io sarei il suo sposo fedele »  
« Fedele e infelice » disse Legolas alzando leggermente il mento. Era consapevole della gravità di quelle parole, ma non riusciva a fermarsi, con la stessa lucida follia che in battaglia lo portava a provare ciò che per altri era inosabile.  
Thranduil unì le labbra in quella sua tipica espressione di rabbia che sembrava il broncio di un bambino, la bocca aguzza e le guance un po' gonfie.  
A dispetto della grazia soave del volto di suo padre, Legolas sapeva che l'esplosione successiva poteva essere terribile, conosceva il suo furore e sapeva che molti non avevano il coraggio nemmeno di ricordarlo, altri non ne avevano più la possibilità, poiché la furia del Re li aveva allontanati o addirittura uccisi.  
Sospirò, e decise di attendere la risposta, quale che fosse.  
Le labbra di Thranduil tremarono e la sua gola palpitò, qualcosa tremò persino sulla sua guancia, come un reticolo scarlatto che sparì nel volgere di un attimo.  
« Eravamo felici … E lei diceva: "me ne andrò, un giorno, quando sarai pronto. Raggiungerò i cieli di Aman" - Thranduil si voltò ancora. Quelle confessioni erano per lui così difficili che poca energia gli restava, insufficiente per reggere anche lo sguardo adamantino del figlio - "Quando sarai pronto ..."» mormorò Thranduil, e fu evidente nella sospensione penosa delle sue parole, nell'affanno che le gravava, che il Sovrano non era affatto preparato quando lei poi se ne andò davvero. « Questa è la natura del male, Legolas - disse tornando a fissare il figlio. - A volte è terribile. A volte è banale. Crudele e banale. L'errore che spezza l'armonia di una piccola famiglia, l'ostacolo che manda in frantumi i progetti di chi non può decidere …»  
« Io non capisco - mormorò Thranduil confuso - lei ti amava... Ma ti avrebbe comunque lasciato solo. E tu ... hai fatto un figlio perché dovevi ... »  
« Ho fatto un figlio perché dovevo » confermò Thranduil gravemente.  
Legolas lo fissava con occhi infiammati dall'emozione e dal dolore.  
« Ho fatto un figlio che mi ha impedito di morire. » L'emozione era ora palpabile anche nelle parole di Thranduil, i suoi occhi erano abbaglianti, tale era l'intensità dei sentimenti che rivelava per la prima volta.  
Poi il suo sguardo si placò, divenne velato e lontano. « Ma non ha importanza se io vivo o muoio. Io sono l'albero, e la mia importanza è solo nei frutti e nei fiori che mi sono stati affidati - sorrise lievemente, soffermando la sua attenzione sui resti di una delle brocche che Aurethel al mattino aveva mandato in frantumi, e che nella successiva costernazione si era dimenticata di portare via - I cocci che Aurethel lascia qua e là, i rossori di Caleloth - sorrise in modo più deciso, guardandosi ancora attorno - gli oscuri tormenti di Cabranel... » disse avvicinandosi, gli occhi negli occhi del figlio « Voi tutti siete molto più importanti di me. Ogni cosa di questo Reame, ogni foglia, ogni radice, la linfa che scorre nelle sue vene... sono più importanti di me. Ma io non posso morire fin quando ogni cosa non sia al sicuro, bella e libera come è stata creata. Anche se la bellezza di questa terra è fuggevole... » Ancora il Re guardò lontano « Non come lei, che aveva negli occhi i cieli di Aman » Lo sguardo di Thranduil indagò per lunghi istanti la coscienza pura e limpida di Legolas, l'animo del re degli elfi esultò, e un bagliore fugace di felicità cancellò per un attimo l'antica malinconia dipinta sulle sue fattezze « Come te ... Tu sei il fiore più bello del mio regno, quello che il vento porterà lontano. Tu hai il cielo di Aman negli occhi » ripeté.  
Legolas, che pure era commosso da quelle parole, sentì però in quell'istante il terrore e lo strazio per il distacco che gli veniva annunziato. « Anche tu ... » mormorò.  
Thranduil scosse la testa, sorrise con una specie di tenero disincanto. « No. » aprì le braccia, i palmi esposti delle belle mani candide « Io appartengo al mondo. È così, Legolas. Lei lo sapeva » Thranduil risplendeva « Sono così, in un modo che dolorosamente mi divide. Ho radici in questa terra. E se i miei occhi guardano il cielo, è quello mosso, grave, capriccioso e instabile di questo mondo. E a me va bene così. Anche questa è bellezza, la bellezza imprevedibile, imperfetta, commovente di questo universo che non è eterno, ma è qui adesso »  
A Legolas sembrò di vederlo davvero per la prima volta. Il figlio fissò il padre. Guardò in quegli occhi radiosi che avevano il bagliore accecante delle stelle lontane, la gloria pura e vuota degli spazi siderali, ma anche i profumi, i colori cangianti di un cielo primaverile, il verde lattescente del mare, il colore muscoso del sottobosco ... 

I due guardiani passarono ancora dietro la tenda semiaccostata, e la voce limpida e tagliente di Cabranel fu perfettamente udibile « Ma ciò che non sopporto è dover fare da balia a quel borioso e arrogante Principe dei nani! »  
Thranduil sorrise tra sé e sé. Ma Legolas lo guardava serio.  
Quando il Re rivolse di nuovo la propria attenzione al figlio, intuì senza fatica i suoi pensieri. « Ti vedo molto preoccupato, Legolas - ora la sua voce era tornata gelida - dunque un nobile principe dei nani è fonte di maggior turbamento a confronto di un elfo malevolo come Cabranel? » « Non è una questione di turbamento » mormorò Legolas.  
« E di che cosa, dunque? » la voce di Thranduil era come una lama abbagliante, ma Legolas non ne fu intimidito. « Tu dici che la vita dei fiori è più importante di quella dell'albero... stanco e vecchio ... - Legolas si concesse un sorriso, osservando la figura alta e diritta del padre, il busto ampio ed eretto, i capelli luminosi, gli occhi splendenti che ora interrogavano i suoi. "Stanco e vecchio" a prima vista non erano le parole più appropriate - Ma quando il vento ci porterà lontano – il figlio sorrise ancora, usando quella metafora poetica con ironia ma insieme con dolcezza - che ne sarà dell'albero, che è per sempre legato alla terra? Ci sarà vita per lui? Per lui solo? »  
Thranduil serrò le labbra « Questo non ha importanza »  
« Ha importanza per me » disse Legolas, il bel volto luminoso rivolto a quello paterno gravato di ombre « Se hai trovato il tuo cielo terreno negli occhi di ... »  
Thranduil lo interruppe bruscamente, la mano alzata in un gesto imperioso.

« Ti ho detto che non ha importanza » la grande mano si levò nell’aria come a disperdere la visione di quel limpido ma mutevole cielo terreno.  
Entrambi avevano visto, con gli occhi della mente, lo sguardo azzurro di Thorin Oakenshield, il suo sguardo che aveva tutta l’intensità, la poesia, il furore delle terre di mezzo.  
Ma Thranduil, che aveva consegnato al figlio una parte del suo cuore, non era pronto a rivelarne il resto.  
Per la prima volta dall’inizio del loro incontro Legolas si sentì più forte di lui.  
Forte e saggio, e pieno d’amore per quel padre fragile e coraggioso, che aveva dedicato un’intera, millenaria esistenza alla cura del proprio popolo.  
Gli sorrise, stavolta senza alcuna amarezza né ironia, l’affetto che rendeva i suoi lineamenti, i grandi occhi azzurri, la mascella decisa, persino più belli di quelli del padre.  
Piegò leggermente un ginocchio, e abbassò la testa davanti a lui « Ti chiedo perdono, ada, se le mie parole ti hanno offeso. Ti chiedo scusa, se le mie domande indiscrete hanno invaso e rischiato di sciupare i segreti che nascondi nel cuore. È tuo diritto conservare per te, per te solo, queste cose preziose »  
Thranduil si sedette davanti a lui, e la semplice sedia di legno assunse la dignità di un trono. Sollevò il mento di Legolas, e lo guardò senza sorridere: « Non posso rivelarti quello che io stesso non capisco. Ma tu sei comunque troppo puro per sciupare alcunché di mio. Sei come lei. Appartieni ad un altro mondo. E io ringrazio i Valar, poiché i Maiar più limpidi e belli che avessero voluto inviarmi, non avrebbero potuto offrirmi un aiuto più valido, un conforto maggiore »  
Legolas alzò la testa, su invito del padre si rimise in piedi, ma poi, come faceva da bambino, si chinò sulla figura assisa sull’improvvisato trono, e posò un dolce bacio su quella fronte tiepida e bianca.  
Quindi, senza una parola uscì.  
Dalla finestra del corridoio un raggio abbagliante del sole di mezzogiorno fece rifulgere la sua testa bionda.

 

Il Pomeriggio  
(Caleloth) 

 

Thranduil rimase seduto a lungo, senza toccare il cibo che Aurethel gli aveva portato, tra sorrisi e malcelato compiacimento per non aver versato neanche una goccia d’acqua.  
I suoi occhi vagavano lontano.

Cabranel passò ancora davanti alla sua porta, questa volta da solo.  
« Cabranel » « Mio signore » l’elfo bruno entrò e chinò velocemente il capo, il solito sorrisetto che aleggiava sulle labbra sottili e ben disegnate.  
« Com’è la situazione nei sotterranei? » « Il prigioniero è tranquillo » Sia Cabranel che Caleloth, che a volte Thranduil assegnava alla sorveglianza esclusiva di Thorin, designavano il Principe dei nani semplicemente come “il prigioniero”.  
Ma Thraduil non gradiva tale incompleta e brutale definizione. « Il Principe di Erebor è tranquillo nei suoi locali? » scandì con voce tagliente. « Sì » Cabranel strinse le labbra « Il Principe si degna di riposare, dopo aver definito “perverso e inaffidabile” il popolo che lo ospita »  
Gli occhi di Thranduil lampeggiarono.  
« Perverso e inaffidabile? » tali parole erano davvero inaccettabili, benché forse anche la parola “ospitalità” suonasse leggermente ed ironicamente inappropriata.  
Cabranel non rispose, si limitò, ancora, a sorridere.  
Thranduil ebbe l’ennesimo moto d’impazienza, alzandosi di scatto per fronteggiare la sua guardia.  
Cabranel era uno dei pochi ad avvicinarsi a lui per statura.  
« Stai dicendo la verità, Cabranel, o cerchi di farmi litigare con il prigioniero? »  
« La verità, mio signore » Cabranel si irrigidì. Il suo sorriso si congelò in una maschera falsa « Non potrei mai – fece una lunga pausa – so troppo bene come finiscono le vostre liti »  
Thranduil allargò gli occhi, esterrefatto di fronte a tanta insolenza. « Come osi? – la sua voce era una lama gelata - Quando e perché hai creduto di godere di una speciale impunità? »  
Per la prima volta Cabranel smise di sorridere « Sono perfettamente consapevole di non avere diritto ad alcuna speciale indulgenza, mio signore » Il tono vibrante della sua voce, le mille implicazioni delle sue parole, sortirono l’effetto voluto, che era proprio quello di invocare su di lui una particolare indulgenza.  
Almeno fino a quando Thranduil non avesse chiarito altre faccende rimaste in sospeso. « Ora vai » ordinò Thranduil « Mi raggiungerai questa sera dopo il tuo turno di guardia. Dobbiamo parlare »  
Il tono vagamente minaccioso di Thranduil non era privo di una qualche ombra di seduzione, e questo non sfuggì a Cabranel che, congedatosi con un breve cenno, si concesse un più largo sorriso nell’oscurità silenziosa del corridoio.  
Dall’interno giunse ancora la voce di Thranduil « Caleloth, portami dell’acqua! » Il giovane elfo si affrettò lungo il corridoio, quasi scontrandosi con l’alta figura immobile dell’ elfo oscuro « Guarda dove vai, imbecille » sibilò Cabranel, e si allontanò percorrendo il corridoio a lunghi passi.  
Caleloth non rispose, ma le sue lunghe ciglia vibrarono sullo sguardo verde incupito dall’oscurità.

« Caleloth! » l’impazienza nella voce del re lo fece allora sobbalzare, e si precipitò dentro con la brocca d’acqua sopra un vassoio, l’irruenza dei suoi giovani anni e quel perenne stato di agitazione in cui lo gettava Thranduil. Con il prevedibile risultato di finire addosso al tavolinetto dove Aurethel aveva lasciato le vivande del pranzo, versandosi addosso una buona metà del contenuto della brocca.  
Thranduil sospirò.  
La visita di Cabranel lo aveva reso evidentemente molto nervoso. E quando Thranduil era nervoso diventava cattivo.  
« Penso proprio che dovrei scegliere per te una moglie, Caleloth » cominciò Thranduil con voce sonora e insolente. Caleloth si irrigidì. Poggiò la brocca sul tavolo e attese senza fiatare.  
« Pensavo ad Aurethel – Thranduil gli rivolse un sorrisetto gelido – sareste una bella coppia … Certo poi dovrei allontanarvi dal regno, perché nemmeno Sauron con le sue creature oscure potrebbe causare tanta rovina quanto voi due … »  
Gli occhi di Caleloth erano lucidi, la bocca tremava. Ma pure osò prendere la parola « Io spero un giorno, mio signore, di scegliere liberamente la creatura da amare » La voce era incrinata, ma la testa era alta, il tono dignitoso.  
Thranduil fu colpito da un tale contegno, insieme coraggioso e commovente, e, tornato a sedersi, lo osservò attentamente senza parlare.  
Rimase così a lungo, e Caleloth si lasciò guardare, senza a sua volta proferire parola.  
Secondo la mentalità e le usanze degli elfi, l’amore, il matrimonio e l’unione fisica erano cose coincidenti e inscindibili, e tale convinzione appariva innata in una creatura semplice e pura come Caleloth. Le labbra piene tremavano appena, controllate da una volontà che a Thranduil apparve come inaspettatamente forte, e il suo disagio interiore si palesava piuttosto nelle mani che, piccole ed eleganti, si stringevano convulsamente e inutilmente sul bordo del vassoio vuoto.  
Thrandui sorrise, non visto nel suo angolo d’ombra.  
Era infatti ormai pomeriggio, e solo una parte della luce verde ed obliqua filtrava ormai attraverso gli spazi lasciati dalle tende accostate.  
C’erano pensieri che ancora turbavano Thranduil, l’arroganza di Thorin, l’insolenza maligna di Cabranel.  
Ma c’erano anche pensieri che lo addolcivano. Caleloth, per esempio., con la sua fierezza impavida, con la sua purezza. Con la sua molto probabile verginità.  
E nervosismo, malumore e noia rendevano Thranduil anche molto sensuale.  
Rimirò dall’ombra la figura snella e sottile dell’elfo, il profilo tenuamente illuminato dal verde chiarore della stanza.  
« Hai bagnato le tue vesti » mormorò Thranduil.  
Il suo tono seducente fece tremare Caleloth, questa volta in modo evidente. « Sì, mio signore » rispose con un filo di voce.  
« Toglile » ordinò Thranduil.  
Caleloth obbedì, pieno di imbarazzo ma anche di impacciato orgoglio.  
E Thranduil sapeva bene che anche il giovane elfo lo desiderava, altrimenti non lo avrebbe chiesto, neppure a un servo.  
Caleloth si spogliò, incerto e insieme aggraziato, con lentezza ma senza indugiare, come se davvero il suo desiderio non potesse attendere.  
E fu subito evidente che era così.  
« Vieni qui » disse Thranduil con dolcezza.  
Caleloth fece un passo avanti, e la luce lieve che filtrava dalle tende preziose lo illuminò in tutta la sia delicata, fragile bellezza,  
Nella carezzevole atmosfera del pomeriggio Caleloth non appariva candido come molti suoi simili, ma rosato e tenero come il bocciolo d’un fiore.  
Thranduil si alzò, e girò intorno a lui per guardarlo tutto, per godere della sua palpitante insicurezza, per leggere nel suo sguardo verdissimo la voglia e il languore che ancora le labbra non osavano rivelare.  
« Sei molto bello »  
Il corpo di Caleloth vibrò letteralmente a quelle parole, gli occhi si alzarono quasi imploranti sul volto perfetto ma impassibile del Re.  
Thranduil lasciò indugiare il proprio sguardo, anch’esso brillante di desiderio, sulla bocca dalle linee morbide e piene, sul torace magro ma ben definito.  
Poi, con un mezzo giro, sulle natiche piccole e rosee, così simili alle belle mele che al mattino il Re aveva preso a morsi.  
Poi fu di nuovo di fronte a lui. « Mio signore » mormorò Caleloth, e sembrava non saper dire altro.  
Ma Thranduil si allontanò di un passo, senza smettere di fissarlo « La tua prima volta sarà per amore » gli disse. « Ma io… » sospirò Caleloth, e Thranduil lo fermò appena in tempo. Non voleva che dicesse “vi amo”. « Non basta – gli sorrise – dovrai essere amato. E io … non posso, Caleloth »  
Avrebbe preferito dire “non voglio”, ma qualcosa lo spinse a dire “non posso”.  
« Ma voglio essere il tuo primo bacio. Avvicinati …» Il tono di Thranduil restava imperioso anche quando pronunciava parole di seduzione.  
Caleloth chiuse gli occhi, bellissimo e tremante.  
Thranduil non si mosse. Ma la sua breve, fresca risata fece sobbalzare il giovane elfo. « Hai ragione, ma non posso prendere io l’iniziativa. Il tuo Re in questo momento non è così libero come sembra … Non posso baciarti, mio bel fiore verde. Sarai tu a baciare me … »  
Caleloth spalancò gli occhi, un lampo di diffidenza attraversò il suo sguardo. Così vide Thranduil, che lo sovrastava in altezza, abbassare verso di lui la fronte candida e avvicinare le labbra delicate alle sue. Caleloth fece un altro passo avanti, e con un’audacia che non sapeva di avere appoggiò le labbra piene su quelle perfettamente disegnate di Thranduil.  
Quando il Re sentì il morbido contatto sulla sua bocca, tirata e riarsa, riprese il comando della situazione, e senza toccarlo con le mani, indugiò per un attimo con la punta della lingua su quelle labbra intatte, e quando queste si dischiusero cominciò ad esplorare con possessiva lentezza quella bocca che non aveva mai baciato nessuno.  
Caleloth si appoggiò a lui, le mani che timidamente carezzavano la stoffa preziosa del regale vestito, l’erezione che premeva contro di lui. Il giovane elfo gemette, e Thranduil lo stacco da sé.  
« Vai » gli disse con voce un po’ più roca. Evitò però di guardarlo, poiché la tentazione di stringerlo a sé era stata forte, e non si sentiva di giocare ancora con il proprio autocontrollo.  
Il ragazzo avvampò.  
Nei suoi occhi c’era una delusione molto vicina all’odio.  
Thranduil si avvicinò di nuovo, e appoggiò le labbra sul piccolo orecchio a punta dell’altro, scostando prima una lunga ciocca di capelli castani « Vai, mio piccolo Caleloth. Mio prezioso, bellissimo Caleloth – il ragazzo respirava affannosamente – e non badare alle mie parole. Io non ti caccerò mai, avrò sempre bisogno di te. Della tua purezza, del tuo coraggio. Della tua lealtà. Questo è l’amore che posso darti. E non te lo farò mai mancare »  
Thranduil era quasi commosso mentre si voltava di nuovo verso la finestra, lasciando che Caleloth si rivestisse.  
« Addio, mio signore » sussurrò Caleloth prima di uscire in fretta.

Nel corridoio il ragazzo si fermò e prese fiato. Si sentiva confuso. Deluso, lusingato, eccitato.  
Sentiva di traboccare d’amore per quella irraggiungibile creatura, e insieme la detestava. Tutto questo nella normale percezione di odio e amore. Ma oltre a questo c’era dell’altro, un sentimento altissimo e senza riserve, un’adorazione che anelava alla luce di Thranduil, alla sua ammirazione, a quei dolci sorrisi che lo avrebbero confortato, eccitato e mantenuto sveglio per tante notti ancora.  
Decise in quel momento che sarebbe vissuto per lui, e morto per lui se necessario, e che qualsiasi cosa gli avesse portato la sorte, mai si sarebbe privato dell’incanto assoluto della sua presenza.  
Riprese il ritmo regolare del proprio respiro, in fretta si allontanò lungo il corridoio, dove filtrava la luce verde ed obliqua del pomeriggio.

 

La Sera  
(Cabranel)

 

 

 

Il passo deciso delle lunghe gambe fasciate in un abito nero.  
La pelle eburnea, su cui scintillavano occhi di un colore indefinito, cangiante come l’onice dal blu al nero.  
Gli zigomi alti sovrastavano un candido sorriso che spesso si ammantava di scherno, affiorando da labbra sottili ma ben disegnate. Una bocca sensuale, se non proprio bella, spesso incurvata in un’espressione arrogante ed altera.  
Nell’insieme l’intera fisionomia suggeriva forza e sensualità, in una combinazione di subdolo fascino e di mistero intrigante che certo non lasciava indifferenti. Per la tenebrosa pericolosa malia che emanava da lui, molti lo chiamavano “l’elfo oscuro”.  
« Sono qui » la sua voce chiara sferzò l’aria e raggiunse Thranduil, mollemente adagiato sulla poltrona, le gambe accavallate, il volto rivolto al cielo serotino, che inondava la stanza di grigia luce crepuscolare.  
Thranduil non si voltò. « Entra » disse.  
« Volevo scusarmi, mio signore, per le cose che ho detto oggi pomeriggio - il tono beffardo della voce annullava l’umiltà delle sue parole. - Il nano ora è tranquillo » Se Caleloth a volte parlava di Thorin come del “prigioniero”, solo Cabranel osava chiamarlo “il nano”, anche di fronte a Thranduil.  
« Thorin Scudodiquercia » precisò Thranduil, voltandosi finalmente verso il proprio interlocutore, ma senza alzarsi.  
« Sì, lui » ammise Cabranel senza scomporsi, e senza fare il nome del prigioniero che evidentemente detestava.  
Gli occhi chiari di Thranduil scintillarono nell’oscurità « Per quale ragione parli di lui con tanta insolenza, come se ti ritenessi al suo livello? »  
Cabranel respirò profondamente « Perché non lo sopporto »  
Thranduil si alzò, molto lentamente, e con due passi fu davanti all’altro, le mani dietro la schiena. « Sono stanco della tua arroganza, Cabranel »  
« Ma non della sua » l’audacia di Cabranel sembrava non avere limiti.  
Thranduil scoppiò in una breve risata stizzita « Tu sei veramente … la creatura più presuntuosa che abbia osato presentarsi oggi davanti a me … ma non la più intelligente »  
Cabranel sussultò a quell’offesa, ma poi tornò a sorridere con aria provocatoria « La mia scarsa intelligenza è sufficiente per capire cosa succede tra voi » « Tu credi di capire, Cabranel » disse Thranduil distogliendo lo sguardo.

Cabranel fremette. « Certo io non sono all’altezza di capire quali rapporti ci siano tra due nobili creature di tale levatura … ma ne so abbastanza per immaginare »  
« Te lo ripeto, tu non sai niente, Cabranel » L’elfo oscuro strinse le labbra. Quando Thranduil lo trattava con alterigia da sovrano la guardia sembrava sempre parare il colpo e rilanciare con maggiore insolenza. Ma non appena il tono delle parole del Re si faceva più personale e intimo ogni frase tagliente sembrava ferire Cabranel più della spada, rivelando i rapporti di forza tra loro.  
C’era stato un tempo, infatti, in cui Thranduil aveva trovato irresistibile la sua insolenza, e intrigante la sua innegabile virilità.  
Ma quel tempo, evidentemente, era lontano e dimenticato. Almeno per Thranduil.  
Così, di fronte alla freddezza controllata del Re, l’apparente tranquillità di Cabranel andò rapidamente in frantumi.  
« Io sento – ansimò – le sue sordide parole e i tuoi gemiti » I lineamenti taglienti e solitamente impassibili di Cabranel erano deformati in una maschera grottesca e mutevole, dove fugaci emozioni passavano senza che quel viso bianchissimo accettasse di trattenerle.  
I suoi occhi, illuminati da un raggio violetto di luce crepuscolare, ardevano ora sul volto candido, trascolorando dal nero al blu mentre le sue parole passavano dalla rabbia al dolore.  
Thranduil era così colpito da quella reazione che lo lasciava parlare, ipnotizzato da quella creatura così imprevedibile.  
« Io sento quando tu lo provochi … lo vedo passare nei corridoi, di notte. Non sono io a lasciare aperta la sua porta, non sono io … - ora la sua voce sembrava quasi spezzata dai singhiozzi, ma rimaneva chiara e limpida come sempre. – È quell’idiota che hai voluto mettere al suo servizio » Il riferimento era evidentemente a Caleloth, che spesso Thranduil dedicava alla sorveglianza di Thorin. Non perché fosse idiota, come diceva Cabranel, ma perché la sua dolcezza e il suo buon carattere sembravano graditi all’intrattabile nano.  
« E dopo … dopo … quando lui torna nella sua cella … non dorme. Passa ore ed ore a fissare il soffitto, a ricordare … » La gelosia di Cabranel era così irrefrenabile che Thranduil non riusciva a detestarlo come avrebbe voluto. Per la sua arroganza, per la sua insolenza. Per il fatto che origliava rubando loro alcuni di quei momenti di intimità.  
Guardò ancora l’elfo bruno, e in quel momento lo sovrastava in altezza, poiché le spalle del guardiano sembravano aver ceduto sotto il peso della sua disperazione.  
« Cabranel … » richiamò la sua attenzione, poiché ora la guardia non guardava più dentro i suoi occhi, ma lontano, nel cielo livido e profondo che precede la sera.

« Devi smettere di origliare, Cabranel – Thranduil parlava lentamente, con calma, guardando l’elfo che invece sfuggiva i suoi occhi, ostentando un’aria assente. – Si tratta della mia vita. Non ti riguarda »  
Cabranel fece un verso strano, che assomigliava ad un rantolo. Una breve smorfia di dolore passò sul volto pallido, che in un attimo si ricompose e ridivenne di marmo.  
Quando infine tornò a guardare il suo signore, solo gli occhi scuri brillavano febbrili nella loro maschera impassibile. « Potrei fare quello che fa lui – la voce aveva ancora quel tono velato e assente – Potrei essere per te quello che è lui »  
Thranduil aggrottò la fronte. Il tono di Cabranel crebbe d’intensità, gli occhi che sfolgoravano « Potrei prenderti e farti godere come fa lui, e come non hai mai permesso a me » Thranduil capì. Ricordò il corpo asciutto e forte di Cabranel, la sua vigorosa virilità, e con quanta perversa delizia aveva piegato quella mascolina forza al proprio volere. Con che brivido di piacere lo aveva preso, a lungo e senza pietà, facendolo fremere e gemere come nessuno aveva fatto mai. E più l’altro era insoddisfatto, più smaniava per avere qualcosa di diverso, più Thranduil godeva. Ma era accaduto tanto tempo prima, Il sorriso di Thranduil fu più significativo di tante risposte.  
Un sospiro di frustrazione sfuggì alle labbra sottili dell’elfo oscuro « E allora fa di me quello che vuoi … Ti eccita avere un prigioniero alla tua mercé, provi piacere nel dominare un’altra creatura? Eccomi. Prendimi, fa quello che vuoi » il tono implorante e insieme insolente era più commovente di una preghiera « Se non puoi domare lui, puoi avere me … »  
Il corpo snello di Cabranel, strettamente fasciato nella veste nera, vibrò a quelle parole.  
Thranduil non poteva negare che fosse molto desiderabile.  
Si avvicinò a lui, appoggiò la sua bocca delicata sull’orecchio bianchissimo dell’altro. L’elfo oscuro avvertì il tocco morbido in quel punto delicato e sensibile, e rabbrividì.  
« No, Cabranel. Non ti voglio »  
Il sussurro letale di Thranduil fece sussultare la guardia, come se un’arma invisibile lo avesse colpito in pieno petto « Potrei ucciderti » mormorò, gli occhi come due schegge d’onice.  
« Lo so » rispose Thranduil senza scomporsi, e lo guardò tutto, dall’attaccatura dei folti capelli neri, lisci come seta, agli occhi fiammeggianti e oscuri, per scendere poi dalle spalle ampie ai fianchi stretti, alle lunghe gambe muscolose, di cui la stoffa sottile della veste non nascondeva le linee vigorose e ben definite « Ma non lo farai. Perché mi ami. »  
Cabranel gemette « Io non ti amo … - e questa fu la più straziante delle sue implorazioni – Ho fatto sesso con te perché volevo diventare il capitano delle guardie!»  
Thranduil rise « Lo so. E per questo non lo diventerai mai … - inaspettatamente anche le sottili labbra di Cabranel si piegarono in un sorrisetto amaro – Me lo confessasti allora … Ricordi? - Cabranel annuì. - E per questo mi fido di te. E ti affiderei la mia vita » L’elfo bruno lo scrutò, nell’ansiosa ricerca di una risposta che non poteva avere. « Ma non le mie guardie, naturalmente. Non adesso, almeno » Cabranel lo osservava sempre più stupito, gli occhi di liquida luce blu.  
« Ciò non toglie – la voce di Thranduil tornò distaccata – che dovrò comunque punire i tuoi inaccettabili comportamenti »  
Cabranel abbassò la testa con fatalistica rassegnazione.  
« E comincerò molto presto affidandoti compiti sgraditi »  
Lo sguardo dell’elfo bruno scintillava nell’oscurità. Persino quello scambio di minacce diventava tra di loro una corrente di reciproca seduzione « Non sorridere – lo redarguì’ Thranduil – non sarà divertente, almeno all’inizio … »  
Fuori, dietro le tende del corridoio, il passo affrettato ma a suo modo baldanzoso di Caleloth interruppe i loro discorsi ed allentò la tensione.  
Thranduil sorrise, come sempre faceva quando avvertiva la presenza del giovane elfo.  
Cabranel ebbe un moto d’impazienza, che interruppe la tesa immobilità di poco prima « Chissà quale guaio … - poi si interruppe, guardando Thranduil con rinnovata durezza – Gli hai detto che è bello? »  
Thranduil alzò un sopracciglio « Hai origliato anche oggi? » Qualche volta con Cabranel era possibile giocare. Ma l’elfo scuro non gradì il tono ironico del Re. « È così … » « Innocente? » suggerì Thranduil. « Stupido » lo corresse Cabranel.  
« Hai paura di lui » disse il Re con calma.  
« Io non ho paura di niente » Cabranel scosse la testa, come ad allontanare qualche brutto pensiero.  
« Hai paura della purezza, e dell’effetto che potrebbe avere su di te … »  
Cabranel sbuffò. Aveva ripreso completamente il proprio controllo « Se il mio signore non ha altre consegne,vorrei congedarmi »  
« Io ho altre consegne – scandì Thranduil, questa volta irritato dalla sfacciataggine della sua guardia – E le conoscerai prima di notte »  
Cabranel chinò la testa, in quel suo modo che era tutto tranne che deferente.  
« Ma una consegna te la faccio ora – "l’oscuro", che si era già voltato verso l’uscita, si fermò senza comunque guardarlo – ed è la vita di mio figlio »  
L’elfo bruno non arrossiva mai, ma se nella stanza ci fosse stata luce sufficiente ad illuminare i suoi lineamenti duri, un bagliore come di nuvola al tramonto di sicuro avrebbe acceso quegli zigomi affilati.  
Allora si voltò, e si disse poi che avrebbe preferito non averlo fatto, poiché gli occhi di Thranduil quando si addolcivano erano di una bellezza insostenibile.  
« Veglia su mio figlio, come faresti su di me »  
Cabranel annuì, e fu la prima volta in quella serata in cui quel gesto sembrò sincero.

*

Grida scomposte, e poi comandi nell’imperioso idioma dei Sindar, e imprecazioni nella ruvida lingua khuzdul, raggiunsero Thranduil nella propria stanza. Era passata quasi un’ora dalla visita di Cabranel, e lui era rimasto solo, seduto a riflettere nell’oscurità.  
Ma ora la sera bellissima e soave del reame Boscoso vedeva incrinarsi la propria grazia in una delle numerose liti che avevano turbato quella lunga giornata.  
C’era movimento nei corridoi, e si avvertiva anche nella stanza dove il Re aveva visto passare e infiammarsi tante passioni più o meno importanti.  
Ma tutto era importante per Thranduil.  
Anche la banale lite che doveva essere scoppiata nelle segrete, a giudicare dalla direzione dei passi dei suoi soldati, dallo scalpiccio pesante dei loro stivali mentre scendevano le scale.  
Il Re si alzò. In quella direzione si trovava la cella di Thorin Oakenshield. E il Principe dei nani non poteva mancare il finale sul palcoscenico di quell’incredibile giornata.  
Thranduil si levò lentamente, la veste di serico argento che frusciando riempiva lo spazio raccolto della stanza e poi dello stretto corridoio.  
Quando distinse la voce furiosa di Thorin suo malgrado si affrettò, pur mantenendo il consueto, impassibile contegno.

Nel frattempo nelle segrete c’erano un notevole trambusto e una scomposta confusione fuori della cella del Principe dei nani.  
Un gruppo di elfi si affollava e parlava forte, quasi che assistesse alla sfida di un torneo.  
Ma nel momento in cui l’alta e pallida figura di Thranduil colmò con la sua luminosa presenza la squallida oscurità dei sotterranei, gli elfi indiscreti si dileguarono come ombre.  
E oltre al Re rimasero solo i protagonisti di quell’ennesimo dramma, altri due elfi e il nano prigioniero.  
Caleloth, vicino all’uscita della cella, era visibilmente turbato, la mano sulla spada, e il suo sguardo preoccupato andava da Cabranel, pallido come un fantasma, a Thorin Scudodiquercia, che appariva talmente furioso da sembrare in fiamme, i capelli scarmigliati, gli occhi blu incandescenti di rabbia.  
« Liberami immediatamente - disse guardando Cabranel - o per la venerazione che porto ai miei antenati troverò il modo di ucciderti alla prima occasione, lo farò » « E io lo farò, ti libererò, quando avrai imparato come si comporta un ospite » Un leggero tremito sulle labbra sottili di Cabranel era l’unico segnale che l’elfo era altrettanto infuriato.  
Il resto della sua figura era come al solito composto e fiero.  
Poi Thranduil scorse un sottilissimo rivolo di sangue che scendeva da quelle labbra taglienti.  
Gli occhi del Re cercarono ancora Thorin, di cui a prima vista aveva notato soltanto lo sguardo, e la cui rabbia e la cui frustrazione gli davano un malessere tale da fargli desiderare di essere altrove.  
Ma le parole del nano erano troppo strane (perché chiedeva proprio a Cabranel di liberarlo?), e ancora più strana era quella ferita sulle labbra dell'elfo oscuro.  
Perciò dopo pochi istanti lo sguardo del Re cadde ancora sulla figura sconvolta del nano.  
E capì. In sfregio ad ogni sua indicazione e al rispetto che nonostante tutto il Re degli elfi tributava al Principe prigioniero, uno dei polsi di Thorin era assicurato a una rudimentale manetta a vite, l'altra estremità saldamente agganciata tramite una catena alle grate della piccola finestra in alto, all’altezza del suolo esterno, l’unica che illuminasse i sotterranei.  
Thranduil divenne furioso quasi quanto Thorin.  
« Cabranel.»  
« Mio signore»  
« Come hai osato ... »  
« Il nano mi ha colpito. » la voce dell'elfo bruno restava ferma, nonostante l'evidente tensione che regnava nella cella.  
Thorin abbassò la testa, come se la presenza di Thranduil aggiungesse ulteriore umiliazione a quella già subita.  
« Non mi importa se ti ha colpito. Non puoi permetterti certe cose ... » ora davvero Thranduil fremeva, e la vista di Thorin era per lui dolorosamente insostenibile.  
Con gesto rapido e sprezzante strappò la chiave argentata delle manette alle pallide mani di Cabranel, che le ritrasse come se si fosse ustionato al contatto. Rapidamente Thranduil liberò il nano, avvertendo in quel brevissimo contatto la pelle tiepida di quel polso abbronzato, sfiorando con gli occhi le minuscole gocce di sudore sulla sua fronte, respirando il suo odore mentre si perdeva nei suoi occhi di una bellezza insopportabile.  
Thorin però si ritrasse da quel contatto, e lo guardò come un nemico.  
« Non ho bisogno delle tue difese »  
Thranduil indurì lo sguardo, e gli lanciò un'obliqua occhiata dall'alto. « Non ti difendo. Non quando osi colpire i miei soldati. Ma faccio ciò che è giusto.»  
Il nano non rispose, e sedendo sulla branda si ritrasse come un animale ferito, le ginocchia contro il petto.  
« Seguimi » sibilò Thranduil a Cabranel.  
La guardia lo seguì senza fiatare. Prima di lasciare la stanza, però, rivolse un'occhiata sprezzante all'incolpevole Caleloth, rimasto in disparte. « Sei stato tu a sollecitare l'attenzione del nostro sovrano?»  
« No!» esclamò Caleloth, indignato. Poi respirò a fondo e prese coraggio, parlando piano e guardando Cabranel negli occhi « Ma quello che fai non va bene. Non è giusto» la sua voce tremava, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.  
L'elfo oscuro fece un verso strano, girando la testa come per sputare. Poi raggiunse nel corridoio il suo sovrano, che già con impazienza invocava ancora il suo nome.

Quando fu di fronte all'altissima e severa figura del Re. Cabranel perse comunque un po' della sua alterigia. Suo malgrado, ma inevitabilmente, poiché era difficile per chiunque mantenersi impassibile di fronte alla gelida rabbia di Thranduil.  
« Offendeva la nostra razza. Io ho fatto lo stesso con la sua stirpe. E lui mi ha colpito » Quello di fornire spiegazioni non richieste era un altro degli effetti dell'ingombrante presenza di Thranduil, e anche questo bruciava all'orgoglio di Cabranel. Ma non riusciva ad evitarlo.  
« Tu sei prigioniero, Cabranel?»  
« Io... no, mio signore» Cabranel capì subito, prima ancora che arrivassero le parole successive. Se non altro l'algido sovrano si stava rivelando prevedibile, e questo segnava un punto a favore della guardia.  
« Thorin Scudodiquercia è un Principe ridotto in prigionia, lontano dalla sua gente - continuò Thranduil con calma. Cabranel avrebbe voluto approfittare di quelle studiate pause per interromperlo, e ricordargli la ragione per cui "Thorin Scudodiquercia era prigioniero e lontano dalla propria gente" Ma ritenne opportuno non sfidare ulteriormente la sorte.  
« Perciò, dimmi, Cabranel, colpiresti in un duello un uomo in catene? Uno che non può competere con te alla pari, uno che sta soffrendo e non può onorare la tua sfida nel pieno delle sue forze? »  
Cabranel era furioso. Aveva ascoltato quelle vibranti parole piene di considerazione e di rispetto per il prigioniero … e dunque? Se c’era uno che usciva sconfitto dalla sfida quello non era Thorin, e Thranduil lo sapeva bene.  
E non faceva che ricordarglielo. Non sai niente. Non conti niente. Non conti niente per me.  
« Attendo la mia punizione » disse semplicemente con un breve, secco cenno del capo.  
Era pur sempre meglio di quell’altra attesa, estenuante, di quella recita ipocrita che Thranduil gli imponeva.  
« Ne avrai più di una – il gelido sorriso di Thranduil non prometteva nulla di buono – ma potrai scegliere quella che più ti aggrada »  
Per tutti i Valar … la recita continuava.  
In quel momento Caleloth uscì dalla cella. Era rimasto per consegnare la cena e una coperta al prigioniero, e sebbene quegli non avesse intenzione di toccare cibo, Thranduil lo sentì che scontrosamente ringraziava il giovane elfo.  
Gli occhi brillanti, il portamento eretto, Caleloth velocemente si allontanò scorgendo i due elfi in disparte. « Caleloth … » sempre la voce di Thranduil si addolciva sul nome del “fiore verde”.  
« Mio signore » lo sguardo radioso del ragazzo confermò al sovrano che aveva perdonato il suo rifiuto, e che tornava a lui con la consueta, luminosa devozione.  
« Ben fatto » disse Thranduil, riferendosi con tutta evidenza non solo ai piccoli servigi testé prestati, ma all’intero suo contegno in quella difficile giornata.  
L’orgoglio per l’apprezzamento ricevuto fece avvampare Caleloth, che però, sotto lo sguardo pungente di Cabranel, avrebbe preferito allontanarsi molto velocemente da quella scena imbarazzante.  
« Credo che per te sia arrivato il tempo di abbandonare queste umili mansioni - disse Thranduil. Caleloth trattenne il fiato – e di diventare un vero soldato »  
Il ragazzo era senza parole, tale era l’emozione per quel riconoscimento, mentre Cabranel faceva saettare con disagio lo sguardo scuro dall’uno all’altro.  
« Ritengo perciò che tu debba essere assegnato alle cure e agli insegnamenti di un milite esperto – stavolta fu Cabranel a smettere di respirare – che faccia di te un valido elemento del nostro esercito »  
Caleloth sorrise confuso, mentre Cabranel lo fissava con una rabbia amara e beffarda “Aspetta e vedrai, ragazzino” pensò.  
« Sara perciò il nostro valoroso Cabranel - il tono trionfante di Thranduil suonava davvero ironico in modo insopportabile - il nostro intrepido Cabranel, che non teme né i nemici né gli amici, a farti da mentore nel tuo futuro di soldato »  
Un lampo incerto passò nei begli occhi innocenti di Caleloth, che oscillando tra imbarazzo ed esultanza, non manco comunque di studiare la reazione dell’elfo oscuro.  
Apparentemente non delle migliori. Il volto impassibile di Cabranel, infatti, da bianco era diventato grigio, e il suo sguardo nero, che sfuggiva quello di Caleloth, era comunque sprezzante. Subito Caleloth cercò il confidente chiarore dei bellissimi occhi stellari che ben conosceva. Gli occhi di Thrannduil, che lo rassicurarono, dolci e quasi giocosi.  
Il giovane elfo respirò a fondo, e ringraziando con un ampio sorriso il suo sovrano, con la consueta fresca grazia lasciò la scena.  
« Molto divertente » sibilò Cabranel.  
« Trovi? » chiese Thranduil senza sorridere.  
« Divertente per te, mi pare ovvio »  
« Non dare mai niente per scontato, Cabranel. Non quando si tratta della mia persona. » lo fissò con aria grave « Abbi cura di lui »  
Cabranel prese fiato per recriminare, ma poi rinunciò « Sì, mio signore. » « È tutto? » chiese poi.  
« Per ora sì » rispose Thranduil un po’ distratto dal chiarore lunare che proveniva dalla cella di Thorin.  
« Ah, Cabranel »  
« Sì, mio signore » l’elfo bruno si irrigidì. Non era finita.  
« Queste sono le manette che avevi imposto al prigioniero, e questa la chiave »  
« E cosa dovrei farne? » questa volta l’insolenza di Cabranel era velata di nervosismo.  
« Quello che ritieni più opportuno. Magari … - mormorò Thranduil, lo sguardo che diventava languido e insieme terribile – quello che mi avevi proposto oggi pomeriggio » Il tono era di seduzione ma anche di minaccia, e a Cabranel questo non sfuggì. Forse non conosceva completamente l’animo del suo signore, ma ricordava bene la sua sensualità.  
« Da solo … » la voce di Cabranel s’incrinò. Non avrebbe voluto, la sua coscienza si aggrappava con le unghie e con i denti all’ultima parvenza di dignità. Ma non poteva farne a meno.  
« Sì, da solo … » mormorò Thranduil, spietato.  
« E dovrei immaginare che sia tu a toccarmi » il respiro di Cabranel divenne irregolare.  
« Sì, dovresti » le labbra di Thranduil si avvicinarono all’orecchio dell’elfo oscuro, ma stavolta senza sfiorarlo.  
Cabranel ne sentiva solo il fiato tiepido, e quella delicata brezza era rovente per la sua pelle.  
« Non voglio farlo » e suonò come se implorasse.  
« Ma lo farai. La tua mano sarà la mia mano, che ti accarezza e ti fa eccitare … e sarà come se io fossi lì, sopra di te, dentro di te … »  
« Finiscila … » la disperazione fece perdere a Cabranel ogni prudenza, ogni ritegno.  
Ma Thranduil continuava a provocarlo « Ti sfiorerò, e poi arriverò a toccarti sempre più forte, sempre più a fondo, fino a farti perdere la testa, e tu verrai col mio nome tra le labbra, mentre ti dico che sei bello … »  
Cabranel sussultò a quell’aggettivo, poiché Thranduil non aveva mai usato con lui quella parola.  
E nonostante lo scherno, nonostante la crudele tortura a cui lo sottoponeva, per l’elfo oscuro quella voce bassa e melodiosa era di una malia irresistibile.  
Ma ancora si provò a resistere « Non voglio farlo. – ormai era all’affanno – Non è giusto. Non puoi impormi la tua assenza. Non puoi essere così crudele. »  
« E allora non lo fare » rispose Thranduil con freddezza, allontanandosi da lui. « Queste sono le tue chiavi. » disse poi porgendogli l’oggetto brillante, che a Cabranel parve scottare sulla candida pelle della mano.  
« Mi penserai? » chiese allora l’elfo oscuro tra ironia e disperazione.  
« No. » rispose Thranduil, anche lui serio solo a metà.  
Cabranel scosse la testa. La chiave era pesante dentro la sua tasca.

*

Il buio era interrotto da fiotti di luce notturna che scendevano dalla finestra in alto.  
Nella penombra il fantasma di un letto sfatto.  
Cabranel si guardò intorno. Sorrise e alzò le spalle.  
Con rassegnata lentezza tolse i vestiti, rivelando un torace ben fatto, attraversato da una linea di scura peluria, cosce lunghe e muscolose, tra le quali svettava già una virilità forte e irrequieta.  
Con un brivido si distese sulle lenzuola di seta, dopo aver assicurato un polso alla spalliera del letto.  
Il metallo candido tintinnò contro quello più scuro.  
La sua mano pallida scese ad accarezzare il ventre, poi il sesso.  
Il tintinnio del letto divenne costante. Le sue carezze divennero sempre più insistenti e appassionate.  
Allora alzò il bacino, inarcò la schiena, e violò il proprio corpo, prima con un dito, poi con due, poi con la mano intera.  
Sussultava al ritmo vorace della propria intrusione, i nervi tesi, la pelle sudata, mentre la stanza si riempiva del profumo di Thranduil.  
A lungo trattenne un grido, ma il gemito che cominciava basso, un lamento che pareva un grido d’aiuto, divenne presto un roco brontolio, e quindi le sue labbra riarse, senza baci, gridarono il nome del suo carnefice.  
Fu attraversato, straziato di dentro, dall’orgasmo abbagliante provocato da quell’assenza.  
E in quel momento si sciolse in lacrime.

 

 

 

 

La Notte  
(Thranduil)

 

Quando Thranduil entrò nella cella, lo accolse lo sguardo pungente del nano. Thorin era disteso sulla propria branda, la testa appoggiata all’avambraccio, addosso solo una leggera tunica che disegnava i muscoli possenti del torace.  
Gli occhi splendenti, i rilievi dorati dei muscoli che uscivano dalle maniche un po’ sollevate. Era bellissimo.  
Bellissimo e desiderabile. E molto arrabbiato.  
«Hai preso accordi con il tuo amante? »  
« Quale amante? » chiese rigido Thranduil, le ciglia che scendevano sdegnosamente a metà sulle iridi chiare.  
« Quell’odioso elfo scuro »  
Nell’oscurità Thranduil sorrise, compiaciuto. « Una storia vecchia » disse liquidando con crudele noncuranza l’argomento.  
Thorin fece un verso incredulo.  
« Cabranel è solo … un amico. » aggiunse l’elfo con voce addolcita.  
E per un attimo pensò davvero a lui, all’elfo tenebroso, alla seducente tortura che molto probabilmente in quel momento infliggeva a se stesso nell’oscurità.  
Cabranel sarebbe inorridito di fronte alla parola "amico".  
E non era il caso di fargli sapere quanto davvero Thranduil tenesse a lui. Un giorno, forse, Thranduil lo avrebbe chiamato in quel modo, "amico", riammettendolo tra i propri affetti in un modo che ora l'elfo bruno avrebbe giudicato intollerabile.  
« Voi, elfi perversi ... » bofonchiò Thorin, ma non era neanche a metà della frase che già la lama della spada di Thranduil era sulla sua gola. « Sono stanco di questi giudizi»  
« Non è vero, forse? Non ti stavi accordando con lui per ... »  
Thranduil premette più forte la lama « Mio padre diceva sempre che una giornata non è completa se non hai usato la spada. E se non hai dato e ricevuto almeno un bacio ... E io non ho ancora usato la spada ...»  
La parte del bacio era in realtà inventata all'istante, poiché Oropher non avrebbe mai detto una cosa tanto frivola.  
Thorin in qualche modo avvertì che si trattava di una provocazione, e veloce come un leone di montagna allungò il braccio per bloccargli il polso e sottrargli la spada. In un attimo Thranduil fu sotto di lui, costretto dalle sue braccia possenti. « Ora che hai usato la spada ...» senza finire la frase era già sulla bocca di Thranduil, di cui prese possesso avidamente, esplorandola con una voluttà lenta e compiaciuta, sfregando la pelle delicata dell'altro con la sua barba ispida.  
Per la prima volta in quella giornata lunga, irrisolta, ma interessante, Thranduil sentì che poteva lasciare gli ormeggi e abbandonare il suo autocontrollo.  
Si lasciò baciare a lungo, rispose con una sensualità vogliosa e arrendevole... Poi decise che, per quel giorno, fosse sufficiente.  
Sarebbe stato molto bello restare lì e fare l'amore sulla branda del prigioniero. Abbandonarsi a lui, lasciarsi sedurre, dopo aver sedotto in modi diversi più o meno tutti quelli che gli stavano attorno.  
Ma erano accadute tante cose, c'erano tante cose a cui pensare.  
Non ultima la situazione dei prigionieri, poiché era evidente che non potevano restare così, costretti inutilmente e con prepotenza.  
Non era giusto, il sovrano non poteva permetterlo. « No » disse piano, e Thorin, che già gli aveva aperto sul petto la ricca veste di broccato, si interruppe un istante, credendolo comunque un diversivo giocoso.  
« No» ripeté Thranduil con maggiore decisione. E senza alcuno sforzo allontanò il nano da sé, mandandolo contro la parete.  
Thorin ruggì qualcosa, arrabbiato, deluso, e anche leggermente umiliato da quello sfoggio di forza che a Thranduil evidentemente non era costato fatica.  
Una potenza che Thranduil rivelava sempre all’improvviso, inaspettata nell'aura di morbida sensualità che circondava la sua figura.  
Non c'era però cattiveria nel gesto del Re, né l'intenzione di fare male.  
Thorin indovinò anzi una specie di tenerezza, che lo lasciò più turbato che mai.  
« E' stata una lunga giornata, Thorin Oakenshield. Una perfetta giornata da Re - la voce di Thranduil vibrò di una nota ironica ma soave - E io devo pensare. Devo stare da solo, questa notte. Tu dormi, e risparmia le forze. Ne avrai bisogno» “Quando fuggirai da me” aggiunse mentalmente.  
Thorin sospirò, troppo deluso per poter parlare, ma non abbastanza arrabbiato da dovere urlare.  
Quella scena assurda, come quel bacio, gli lasciava un retrogusto insieme dolce e amaro.  
L'amarezza della frustrazione, ma insieme un'impressione di complicità, di calore, a cui non era abituato.  
Il messaggio di un possesso reciproco esclusivo e indiscutibile ("quella è una storia vecchia"). Qualche fitta inevitabile di gelosia.  
E forse la promessa che domani ... Sì, domani ... Thranduil sarebbe tornato da lui …  
Quando Il Re ebbe lasciato la stanza, Thorin rimase a lungo a fissare il soffitto, con la lingua che passava e ripassava sulle labbra per sentire ancora il sapore dell'elfo, la sua voce nelle orecchie che gli augurava (o gli ordinava?) di dormire.  
La testa leggermente arrovesciata, un braccio piegato dietro la nuca.  
Il sonno lo colse così, stranamente sereno.

Thranduil uscì non visto nella foresta, lontano dagli sguardi dei suoi soldati.  
Respirò profondamente nella notte gloriosa, con i suoi fruscii lievi e le luci intermittenti del sottobosco, i suoi incanti profumati e i suoi temibili misteri.  
Ma il Re non aveva paura.  
Solo e finalmente libero allargò le braccia, nel tentativo di contenere in sé il mistero supremo e inafferrabile, quella magia della vita che sentiva scorrere dentro di sé, come la linfa in un albero.  
Mentalmente passò in rassegna ciò che aveva, e ciò che avrebbe perduto. Tutta la rabbia, gli errori, la frustrazione. Ma anche l’amore.

Sorrise, gli occhi rivolti alle stelle, le mani che carezzavano le foglie e i fiori, i doni della sua terra.


End file.
